Tale of the 1st Legion
by Fanus Obscurus
Summary: Set in the Voltz Wars series of FnD and Fmb, this is the tale of an Empire, and Army, and a wanderer who forged it. NOTE: I will include things not in the modpack used, so don't expect everything to be factual. And much like my other storys, I will put whatever I feel like into this.


AN: To those of you who have came from my other story, welcome to the latest product of my insanity. To the new ones, welcome to my insanity. This fanfiction is set in a Youtube Voltz War Series collaborative project by FnD Games and FmB, both of which I strongly recommend watching to understand many parts of the plot of this story, as I do not plan to explain a lot of back story, except for my own creations. And now, without further delay, let my insanity continue.

The 1st Legion

Ch1

The Battle of Avac

Half a Year Ago...

"Alright, listen up boys, this will be a hostile drop! We got a huge detachment of the Horde attacking the refugee city of Avac. Most of the civilians have already fled into the Ages, but they had to blow the books to keep from being followed. The women and children are safe, but most of the men are helping defend the city." The Master's voice bellowed over the open channel, drowning out the airships massive sets of engines. "We can confirm that at least 50,000 Pigmen and a hundred Pork Lords are present, and there was something about a Mincraftian mixed in with them."

"So," came a Scotish accent from radio," do we have any Technomancer support, or are they still helping with the new wards at Culvert?"

"Sorry Brutus, but Percantio and her boys are still needed elsewhere. Now, Markus," the master addressed the master marksman," Do you know anything about this Mincraftian in with the Horde?"

"Yes, I do." came the Englishman's reply."He was at Krop. The travels that came before him said his name was Edd. He seemed to be a powerful warrior, looking for something in our city. He fought his way through the entire Queen's guard single-handed, with no armor at all. He was like a demon."

"So, he is the leader of the Horde?"

"I don't know Grandmaster Shadow. All I know is that he seemed unstoppable."

"We'll see about that. Now, ready for drop! 1st Powered Armor Legion! Sound the battle cry!"

"_**Gods are on the ground! Donning the armor of miracles!"**_

"_The final Judgment has been handed down!"_ Shadow said, ending the cry.

The doors on the airship blasted open, falling down to the ground below. The men could finally see the city below as they leapt out, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

The dessert town of Avac was a refugee camp, primarily made of local material,s mainly sandstone, and condensed spruce wood from a nearby tundra. They weren't exactly a Five-Star Hotel in the ski resorts of Tundal, but they were sturdy and kept the sand out. Till the Horde came. The had managed to get through the lasers the defenders had hastily erected, and reached the 90M trench that surrounded the town, bridging it under heavy fire. They had scaled the wall in some places, but had mainly blasted through till they hit the reinforced concrete armor. The defenders, some 650 strong, had held valiantly, but there were only 50 MPSs and forty infantry out of 500 infantry and 150 MPSs. The suits were running low on power, as smoke from fire bombs that swamped the towns AA guns had blocked out the sun over the city. The infantry weren't much better, as their obsidian armor was mostly in tatters from the long battle. The militia that the men of the refugees had formed was in worse shape. Though they had been over 12000 strong according to the reports, they had been hard pressed getting enough materials from the civilian condenser arrays to have regular armament. Many had gone into battle with iron armor, and many with tools rather than weapons. They had at least managed to blow the condensers, preventing the Horde from getting access to our most valuable asset. This place would surely be marked as a heroic stand by historians, but to the 3000 of the 1st Legion, it was a blood bath. The civilian militia was now just 90 strong. A few civilian Thaumatuges had also aided the guardsmen with their magics, but it wasn't enough to turn the thide.

"HIT EM HARD BOYOS! LETS SHOW EM WHAT BESERKERS ARE MADE OF!" Screamed Brutus Borris, the Scottish comander of the Legion's Beserkers, the elite hand to hand close quarters experts of a legion. They were always the first to hit the ground, and always the last to leave.

"Marksmen, keep to the airships and strike from above! Aim for the Lords!" Came Markus's steady English accent. His men were the ranged warriors of the Legion, focused on striking commanders and annihilating from afar..

"Squads form up!" Came the cries from commanders as the hit the streets. They were the leaders of the regulars, the grunts of the Legion.

"The Master will strike out." Shadow said. He always did his own thing in battle, rushing haedlong into the Horde.

It was a bloodbath. Railguns and some plasma fire raided down from above while the berserkers rushed into shotgun and melee range. He surviving defenders saw that their rescue had come, and quickly rejoined the fray. The few mages that were left conjured up their magics to aid the Legion. The smell of burning pork filled the air, and blood pooled in the streets, mixing the blood of the slaughtered with the slaughterers.

It was then that Shadow saw him. Edd, just as Markus had described him, was standing amidst the Horde, seeming not to notice the fire raining down on him. One of the berserkers charged him, hitting him in the face with a powerclaw at mach four. The claw, and the arm of the berserker, crumpled into paste like he had just punched a MFFS shield. Edd quickly came around with his sword, decapitating the victim.

"That can't be... the only thing in all of Mearth that can do that is... but those magics were sealed eons ago! I personally helped do it!" Shadow said to himself. Needles to say, he was facing down something not seen since the early Magic Wars of the distant past. A Crux warrior, one that had bound their life to objects to become unbeatable.

"No, IT CAN' BE! DIE ABOMINATION!" With that Shadow charged the man, firing his rail gun as quickly as he could, just to see the rounds shatter mere millimeters off of his skin. Closing to hand to hand, he grabbed a knife from his side, only to have the man's blade slice through it and his right arm.

"Pain... haven't felt like... in millennium... since the end..." Shadow muttered over the pain, blanking out at points. Edd just looked at his foe, surprised he still stood, let alone was having coherent thoughts.

"The Pork will end your suffering." He said, bringing his blade down to cut off his foe's head. Suddenly, Shadow's left arm shot out to a panel on his back that had just opened and grabbed the hilt of a sword. He brought it out and blocked the blade. Getting up, he stared at his foe, and began to invoke.

"_Soldier of Fate, Warrior who does not know Surrender,_

_Dance Bravely, Fated Champion, with your lightning blade."_

A black aura began to envelope the blade, made from purple obsidian laced with endstone. He stuck at Edd with the blade, and to Edd's horror, sliced his right arm off at the elbow, just like Shadow's. But instead of blood leaking from the wound, a black slime leaked from around the cut, evaporating into a black mist. Edd, fearing what this unknown weapon could do, retreated, taking his Horde with him.

Shadow fell to the ground, the injury taking its toll. His last thought before his men reached him:" So... the greatest curse of my past has returned... and I shall judge once more."

AN: So, this is my first Minecraft fic, so I hope I did good. Just some heads up for any new readers of mine, I do not have a set schedule, instead I just write when my muse hits me. I will be writing this at the same time a s my other story, mainly swapping out whenever writers block affects whichever I'm writing at the time.

And as stated in the above AN, this was inspired by a YouTube series, like most Minecraft fics, which I highly recommend watching, not just to explain some of this fic's back story, but because it is generally a good series. So, I hope to see you guys soon.


End file.
